On My Way
by parkayoung
Summary: "Jangan, nanti kita lelah. Menikah biasa saja pasti sudah menguras tenaga apalagi menikah dengan berlari." Chanyeol mendecah kecil lantas berpura-pura menggit pundak Baekhyun, "Susah memang kalau berbicara dengan orang ber-loading lama sepertimu."/CHANBAEK/ONESHOT/GS


Ricuh.

Entah sudah keberapa kali Baekhyun menjadi saksi hidup kericuhan yang dilakukan kedua orangtuanya. Saling melontarkan kata kasar dan nada tinggi, rasanya mereka seperti tak akan bisa hidup jika tidak melakukan hal itu. Terlalu masa bodoh untuk telinga lain yang mendengar, dan Baekhyun sendiri sudah sangat tak berminat dijadikan alasan sebagai seorang korban atas pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya.

Dua puluh dua tahun Baekhyun bernapas di bumi dan ia mendapat banyak pengalaman perihal merelakan. Ia begitu pasrah dengan nasib keluarga lalu memilih melanglang buana entah kemana untuk sebuah sunyi yang berharap bisa dipeluk.

Langkahnya begitu santai saat menuruni tangga dan ia acuh pada teriakan ibu yang memanggil namanya. Cukuplah Baekhyun keluar dengan kemalangan dirinya beserta ransel kecil yang menggantung di punggung.

Tak ada tujuan berarti yang akan menjadi tempat pemberhentian Baekhyun. Ia cukup berjalan gontai dengan alas kaki seadanya lalu duduk diam di halte yang lembab karena hujan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Untuk sekedar menangispun ia tak ingin melakukannya lagi. Benaknya tak merestui air mata untuk keluar. Ia banyak membisu hingga sebuah mobil berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Manis, mau kemana?"

Baekhyun hanya menoleh sekilas. Pikirannya yang kosong itu membawanya kembali tertunduk alih-alih merasa takut akan tindak kriminal yang bisa saja ia alami.

"Om punya tempat hangat. Ikut bersama om, mau?"

_Dasar lelaki hidung belang! _Baekhyun hanya bisa membatin.

Jika setelah ini akan ada kejahatan yang menimpa, Baekhyun hanya perlu menyugesti itu bagian dari takdir Tuhan. Seperti yang selama ini selalu ia lakukan tentang keadaan keluarga yang berantakan dan membuat rasa pedulinya menjadi hitam.

"Bagaimana jika aku saja yang ikut dengan om? Aku butuh kehangatan omong-omong." _Baritone _suara itu membuat Baekhyun sontak menengadah dan terukir senyum kecil pada sosok tinggi yang berdiri menghadap lelaki hidung belang di dalam mobil itu. "Tidak perlu bayar, om. Selain kita akan sama-sama menghangatkan, aku juga akan membuat om mencicipi sedikit rasanya neraka."

Tak butuh waktu lama, mobil itu kembali melaju dan sempat membunyikan klakson super brutal; entah apa maksudnya.

"Chanyeol!" Seru Baekhyun dengan suara sedikit antusias.

"Wanita sepertimu mengapa berkeliran malam-malam. Siapa yang akan bertanggungjawab kalau ada yang menculik dan membunuhmu."

"Kau."

"Astaga." Lelaki bernama Chanyeol itu hanya menggeleng kecil dengan jawaban Baekhyun yang super _random. _"Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Masih perlu bertanya alasannya?"

"Apa mereka bertengkar hebat?"

"Ya, karena ayah sempat mengatakan jika ibu seorang jalang yang hanya peduli dengan uang ayah."

Chanyeol terperanjat kecil, ia lantas bertingkah sedikit bijak dengan menggeleng simpati tapi Baekhyun menganggap itu hanya bualan konyol ala Park Chanyeol.

"Dan kau akan kemana?"

Entah, Baekhyun tak memiliki tujuan yang berarti. Ia menggeleng, terlalu pasrah dengan keadaan dan Chanyeol memahami itu dengan sangat praktis.

"Ikut dengan om, bagaimana? Om bisa menghangatkanmu." Tanya Chanyeol menirukan gaya lelaki hidung belang tadi. Praktis Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan memukul ringan dada bidang Chanyeol lalu melompat dalam pelukan lelaki itu.

"Gendong kemanapun kau akan membawaku."

"Astaga, kenapa kau mudah sekali dibujuk!"

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh kecil meski Chanyeol akan mengomel seperti seorang nenek-nenek. Tubuhnya lantas dibawa masuk ke sebuah VW Combi tahun 70an yang selalu Chanyeol katakan sebagai mobil _legend _sampai kapanpun.

"Karena kau sudah masuk dalam mobilku, kau harus patuh kemanapun aku akan membawamu."

"Terserah kau saja, cerewet!" Pasrah Baekhyun lantas duduk dengan memeluk boneka pikachu yang ada di kursi samping kemudi.

Kemudian mari memperjelas sejarah pengenalan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Bukan sesuatu yang terlalu berkesan hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mudah membuka diri untuk seorang Park Chanyeol. Mereka kenal karena pernah satu sekolah dan Chanyeol adalah ketua osis yang menyenangkan. Prinsipnya menjalani hidup cukup santai tapi ajaibnya selalu berjalan dengan rapi setiap apapun cara yang ia gunakan untuk mencapai tujuan hidupnya. Saat itu Baekhyun hanya menjabat sebagai seorang siswi biasa tanpa embel-embel osis apapun, dan dia cukup mudah menarik simpul dua sudut bibir karena Chanyeol meringkas jarak dengan sebuah lontaran jenaka didepan kamar mandi, _"Woy, kau tahu kan lelaki masa puber sepertiku ini rentan ketegangan? Dan aku tak sengaja menonton video sedikit senonoh lalu aku merasa aneh. Apa kau bawa lotion? Beri aku sedikit—atau semua juga boleh. Nanti sepulang sekolah akan ku ganti."_

Sesempurnanya seorang ketua osis seperti Chanyeol, dia hanya anak lelaki dengan segala macam hal kelelakian yang wajar dirasakan. Baekhyun yang baru saja mandi setelah olahraga dan memakai lotion andalan memberinya begitu saja karena Chanyeol nampak tersiksa. Dan benar, sepulang sekolah lelaki itu sudah berdiri di dekat gerbang lantas menyerahkan lotion yang sepertinya baru ia beli di minimarket depan, _"Thank you, you are my hero."_

Ucapannya benar-benar _random. _Tapi anehnya Baekhyun sangat menyukai semua itu dan ia terlalu mudah untuk membuka diri saat si jenaka Chanyeol selalu melempar senyum padanya. Kedekatan mereka sering disalah artikan; Chanyeol yang selalu menghampiri si pendiam Baekhyun lalu mengajaknya makan bersama. Keduanya juga tak perlu menjelaskan apapun, mereka bukan seorang yang penting untuk membuat klarifikasi dan terlalu acuh dengan omongan orang.

Sejak mengenal Chanyeol, hari-hari Baekhyun tak lagi hitam dan mereka selalu seperti itu sampai bertahun-tahun. Baekhyun begitu terbuka dengan pelik kehidupan keluarganya dan Chanyeol adalah pendengar setia. Meski tak ada kata bijak yang diberikan, Baekhyun cukup senang karena porsi kehadiran Chanyeol selalu pas. Mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan yang terlihat lebih dari teman tapi tak sampai mencapai pacaran. Entahlah, biar semesta menuntun pada akhir apapun bagi hubungan mereka dan dua sejoli itu cukuplah duduk manis untuk menunggu.

"Kita dimana?" Baekhyun menelisik keadaan luar yang begitu gelap sesaat setelah Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya.

"Tutup mata."

Baekhyun menurut, ia kemudian di bimbing keluar dan langkahnya dituntun untuk berjalan beberapa meter menjauhi mobil.

"Sekarang buka."

Remang Baekhyun rasa saat pertama kali ia membuka mata dan terhampar lautan cahaya kecil di depan mata. Sedikit memicing pada apa yang dilihat, Baekhyun lantas tersenyum tulus pada Chanyeol yang memeluk kecil tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Tck! Sok romantis." Cela Baekhyun dengan maksud sebagai candaan.

"Ini namanya hal romantis dengan modal kekayaan Tuhan yang diberi pada manusia. Wanita kebanyakan suka, dan aku yakin kau juga begitu."

"Sok tahu!" Kata Baekhyun sambil mencubit pelan pinggang Chanyeol. "Tapi setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada melihat keadaan rumah."

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukan, menumpu dagu di pundak Baekhyun dan mengendus aroma manis wanita itu. "Sepertinya keadaan rumah semakin buruk. Bagaimana jika aku mengajakmu kawin lari supaya kau tidak perlu mendengar pertengkaran di rumahmu?"

"Jangan, nanti kita lelah. Menikah biasa saja pasti sudah menguras tenaga apalagi menikah dengan berlari."

Chanyeol mendecah kecil lantas berpura-pura menggit pundak Baekhyun, "Susah memang kalau berbicara dengan orang ber-_loading _lama sepertimu."

"Lagipula, kau ini berhenti melakukan candaan seperti itu. Siapapun bisa salah mengartikannya. Dasar jerapah!"

"Kalau aku serius mengatakan itu padamu bagaimana?"

Keheningan semakin memeluk, Baekhyun membisu karena tak memiliki jawaban yang bisa menyangkal rasa di hati dan ia juga terlalu takut memastikan ekspresi Chanyeol di belakangnya. Tak ada pembicaraan selama beberapa menit meski posisi masih sedekat ini. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mulai berkilah karena ia tidak tahan dengan debar yang ia miliki seorang diri.

"A—aku mengantuk," katanya lalu melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Baru saja ia berniat akan menutup pintu dan memeluk pikachu, tangannya terhenti dan ia harus berhadapan dengan dua iris asing yang baru pertama Baekhyun lihat dari sosok sejenaka Chanyeol.

Masih dalam kondisi tak saling berucap, keduanya seakan berpegang prinsip pada hening yang bisa menyelesaikan ketidaknyamanan ini padahal mengklarifikasi adalah hal terbaik untuk dilakukan. Keadaan asing ini menjebak mereka pada banyak tanda tanya. Kedekatan yang selama ini terjalin mau tidak mau harus di telisik ulang mengapa tatapan mata kali ini berbeda dari biasanya.

"Berapa tahun kita dekat?" Suara itu terlalu dalam untuk didengar dengan normal. Entah Baekhyun yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya, atau memang lelaki di hadapannya itu sedang menuju maksud lain.

"Ah? Err…"

"5 tahun." Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dengan tegas. "Dan selama itu aku selalu bertanya, _kenapa harus Byun Baekhyun?_ Aneh, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, "I—iya aneh."

"Menahan rindu itu hal terlaknat yang pernah ku lakukan. Aku seperti seorang yang bodoh, tidak mengerti apa yang ku rasakan sampai akhirnya terlalu percaya diri menganggap ini semua adalah fase dimana aku jatuh cinta. Ya, sesuatu yang datang begitu cepat tapi aku tak menyesali karena aku menempatkan cinta itu padamu—oh, atau lebih tepatnya sedang berusaha menempatkan cinta padamu."

Hening panjang sepertinya sangat hobi melingkup di antara keduanya. Binar polos dari si mungil itu terlalu menggemaskan untuk tidak Chanyeol dekati lantas mengecup perlahan pada bagian kiri dan kanan. Lelaki itu menjadi seorang yang tiba-tiba menuntun sentuhan fisik menjadi pengiring suasana romantis ini. Chanyeol bahkan dengan begitu percaya diri mendaratkan satu kecup manis tepat di pipi kiri, menekan perlahan untuk menikmati kenyal menggemaskan dari pipi Baekhyun beserta aroma manis yang menguar.

Posisi Chanyeol yang sedikit membungkuk di depan pintu membuatnya memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk mengungkung Baekhyun dalam dadanya. Kedekatan yang selalu ia sukai ini terlalu syahdu dibarengi degup jantungnya yang berirama cepat.

"Err.. Chanyeol,"

"_Hm_?"

"Tadi apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak paham." Kemudian kekehan kecil nan manis itu membingkai perasaan dongkol Chanyeol yang sudah berkata sedemikian puitis namun lawan bicaranya tak bisa mencerna.

Jika itu orang lain, maka Chanyeol tak akan segan untuk menjungkir balik lawan bicaranya lantas pergi dengan banyak umpatan. Tapi ini Byun Baekhyun, sebentuk toleransi yang selalu dia berikan pada keadaan semenjengkelkan apapun.

"Begini," Chanyeol menambah bungkukan badannya hingga wajahnya kini sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun, ia lantas menghela napas besar dan menatap dalam binar polos itu untuk kesekian kali. "Baiklah, intinya aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun memberi respon dengan kedipan mata polos, ia kebingungan dengan arti kata _aku mencintaimu _yang baru ia dengar karena efeknya langsung menusuk hati dan berubah menjadi debaran aneh. Terlebih ketika pipinya diusak, lalu kembali mendapat ciuman dan Baekhyun tak bisa berkutik saat ciuman itu merambat pada bibir.

Kali pertama Baekhyun mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dan sungguh luar biasa rasanya. Ia terjebak pada kukungan serta perasaan terlalu sayang untuk menjauh karena Chanyeol mulai mengecap perlahan bibir bawahnya. Pejaman mata dirasa cukup pantas untuk dilakukan kala keintiman ini berlanjut pada cengkeraman pada bahu lantas berlanjut pada rabaan di balik baju.

"T—tunggu," Baekhyun yang pertama kali menjauhkan, membuat jarak diantara saliva yang menjuntai lalu ia melihat kilat sesal dari mata Chanyeol atas apa yang hampir terjadi dari rabaan dipunggung itu.

"M—maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Jangan di sini," Baekhyun menyela, "Di sini sempit. Nanti tidak leluasa."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi, menatap bingung pada Baekhyun yang tengah menggigit bibirnya. "Hah?"

"Kita…kita…akan berbuat _itu _kan?" Baekhyun membuat gestur melingkar dari telunjuk dan ibu jari lantas membuat telunjuk di tangan lain masuk pada lubang itu.

Mulanya Chanyeol kesulitan mengartikan semua itu, lalu di detik kelima ia baru mengerti maksud Baekhyun dan tertawa sedikit nyaring menghadap langit malam. Usakan itu Chanyeol berikan secara gratis pada puncak kepala Baekhyun yang terlalu gemas untuk dilewatkan dengan kepolosannya yang hanya ia tunjukkan di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Hey," panggil Chanyeol dengan kembali menyejajarkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, "Kau tahu, _itu_ akan sangat menyakitkan jika dilakukan. Dan aku sangat pantang untuk menyakitimu."

"Eh, tapi kelihatannya enak." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya lagi, "Aku pernah melihat dua orang sedang melakukan _itu _dan mereka berdua berteriak nikmat."

"Astaga! Darimana kau belajar semua itu?!"

"Dari ponselmu."

"P—ponselku?"

"Ya, kemarin sewaktu menemanimu bermain basket, aku merasa bosan jadi aku memainkan ponselmu. Lalu aku tak sengaja melihat folder bertuliskan _Masa depan dengan Baekhyun, _jadi aku buka."

"Seberapa banyak yang kau lihat?" Chanyeol mulai panik.

"Semuanya."

"S—semunya?!" Pekikan itu membawa rona malu di wajah Chanyeol dan ia sungguh teramat tak percaya diri memijakkan eksistensi di atas bumi setelah Baekhyun mengetahui kelamnya dunia fantasi. Jika benar Baekhyun melihat semuanya, maka ada hampir seratus jenis video berkonten tak senonoh yang sudah menjejali kepolosan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merasa amat sangat berdosa mengenai hal itu.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke belakang mobil dan bergetar penuh kecemasan membuka ponsel lalu berniat menghapus isi folder itu. Sungguh jahanam sekali, atau bisa dikatakan rasa malunya sudah tak bisa mendapat kata sebagai ukuran karena Chanyeol menamai folder itu dengan menyangkutpautkan nama Baekhyun.

Lalu ketika tombol _delete all _akan menjadi tujuan akhir dari rasa malu ini, Chanyeol lebih dulu kalah oleh sebuah lentik manis jemari yang membawanya merapat ke pintu belakanh mobil. Matanya seakan ditelanjangi oleh tatapan tajam yang baru kali ini Chanyeol melihatnya dari kepribadian Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu berhak menghapus itu? _Hm_?"

"B—baek,"

Jarak yang ada semakin tertepis, Baekhyun bahkan sukarela membuat kakinya menjinjit untuk sekedar mendekatkan sapuan napas pada hidung Chanyeol lalu mendecih penuh kesinisan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan seperti itu."

Chanyeol terunduk, "Maka ijinkan aku untuk meminta maaf."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku bukan sedang menyalahkan sebuah hal." Chanyeol mendongak sedikit, ia menatap tepat pada dua iris Baekhyun yang perlahan melemah dan kembali pada binar manis yang selalu membuat Chanyeol kepayahan mengatur degub jantung. "Kau tahu, aku sebenarnya juga mencintaimu."

"H—hah?"

"Sekarang lihat siapa yang ber-_loading _lama." Decih Baekhyun penuh ejekan, "Aku…" Baekhyun semakin mendesak tubuh Chanyeol, "…juga…" lalu mengecup pelan bibir Chanyeol, "…mencintaimu!" Dan berakhir dengan cengkeraman kuat pada pangkal paha yang praktis membuat Chanyeol membola pada rasa tegang yang tiba-tiba berkuasa.

"Ya Tuhan!" Pekikan Chanyeol tertahan.

"Wow, ada yang sedang mengeras." Seru Baekhyun dan entah itu ia lakukan dengan nada penuh kepolosan yang disengaja atau tidak. "Kasihan,"

Belum pernah Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun yang ajaib seperti ini. Perubahan sifatnya yang menjadi liar mau tidak mau membangkitkan jiwa tertantang dalam diri Chanyeol untuk mengimbangi apa yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"W—woy!" Chanyeol sedikit terlonjak kala Baekhyun merendahkan tubuhnya untuk bersimpu di depan pangkal paha dan cukup cekatan menurunkan _zipper _lalu batang keras itu mencuat keluar. Terlihat Baekhyun susah payah menelan ludah; belum pernah ia jumpai benda seperti ini seumur hidupnya. Lidah Baekhyun terjulur mendekat, dalam beberapa detik lagi dia akan berjumpa dengan sebuah sensasi baru tentang percintaan. Hanya saja ia kalah cepat dengan tangan kokoh yang memegang lengannya untuk membuatnya berdiri kembali.

Sejurus kemudian Baekhyun dibungkam oleh sebuah ciuman basah yang memaksa lidah untuk bertarung. Bibirnya dihisap begitu rakus, dan tangannya dituntun untuk melingkar di sekitar leher dan semua keintiman itu benar berada dalam porsi yang basah. Baekhyun terhanyut, ia sampai tak menyadari mengapa kini kaosnya dibimbing untuk lolos dan menyisakan kain penyangga berwarna _pink_.

Chanyeol menghentikan aksi brutalnya dalam mencium, ia terpaku pada dua gundukan sintal nan menggemaskan yang ada di depan mata.

"_So pretty._" Gumamnya yang mendulang Baekhyun tersenyum bangga. "_Can I touch it?_" Tanya Chanyeol meminta persetujuan.

"_Do what you want, baby._"

Kegilaan baru sudah dimulai. Chanyeol meremas dengan dua tangan sekaligus pada pihak kanan dan kiri dan tersenyum dengan reaksi Baekhyun yang mendongak. Rintihan halus bahkan keluar dari bibir si mungil, dan mengingat keadaan di sekitar adalah alam terbuka yang rawan orang datang, Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil VW Combi itu dan merebahkan Baekhyun pada kasur tipis yang memang sudah merubah dekor dari interior asli mobil.

Tubuh Baekhyun di rebahkan, dan Chanyeol kembali terpaku pada keindahan yang samar mendapat berkas sinar bulan dari kaca mobil.

Baekhyun mengusak halus pipi Chanyeol, memainkan bibir tebal lelaki itu dengan telunjuk seakan ia tahu betul bagaimana cara eksotis untuk memancing Chanyeol. Ia kira akan ada adegan dimana Chanyeol menghisap penuh penghayatan layaknya seorang bayi, nyatanya lelaki itu justru duduk bersandar pada pintu mobil yang sudah ditutup dan membimbing Baekhyun untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

Ada sebuah rasa penasaran tentang apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan. Baekhyun tak memiliki pengalaman mengapa ia justru diminta untuk memunggungi Chanyeol sedang apa yang ia lihat dalam film seharusnya Chanyeol sudah mengulum payudaranya dengan rakus. Tapi ketika kaitan bra itu dilepas dan kesintalan yang selalu Baekhyun rawat selama ini menggantung gemas, cukuplah Baekhyun menengadah sekuat tenaga karena mendapat remasan super kencang dari tangan kokoh Chanyeol.

Rintih kenikmatan intens terdengar kala Baekhyun merasa ujung payudaranya mendapat perlakuan spesial. Ia menegangkan tubuh, kepalanya terlempar ke belakang lalu ia disambut sebuah ciuman basah yang menjadi pengiring remasan di payudaranya.

Puas dengan perlakuan pada payudara Baekhyun selama beberapa menit, Chanyeol lantas membaringkan wanita itu dan melucuti sisa pakaian mereka yang masih menempel. Chanyeol berdiri di atas lutut lalu memenjara Baekhyun dengan dua lengan kokoh yang selalu ia latih. Diamati lekat-lekat bagaimana wajah itu menyita seluruh atensinya, ia dalami semua hal yang semula terasa rumit dan kini berubah cukup menyenangkan karena ada taruhan kepercayaan yang sedang digantung Baekhyun atas apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya.

"Pastikan jangan menyesal karena lelaki tampan ini akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengajarimu tentang bercinta."

"Asal aku dinikahi maka semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidakkah itu terdengar sangat, _mudah_?"

"Memang, tapi aku berani bersumpah kau bukan orang yang sebegitu konyol bermain dengan kepercayaanku." Baekhyun mengusak rambut lembab Chanyeol lantas membuat telunjuknya masuk dalam mulut untuk dikulum lelaki itu. "Kau mencintaiku begitu juga aku mencintaimu. Sesederhana itu karena kita saling berbalas. Jangan diperumit dengan pengkhiatan saat setia adalah perjalanan yang harus membuat kita tetap konsisten untuk selalu bersama dalam keadaan apapun."

"Tck," Chanyeol terkekeh kecil, ia lantas mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun dan menepis jarak hingga dada mereka saling menekan, "Berjanjilah setelah aku menikahimu kau mau ku ajak pergi jauh untuk hidup berdua. Kita tinggalkan kerumitan orangtuamu karena aku yakin mereka bisa menyelesaikan sendiri masalahnya. Aku hanya butuh kau bahagia, tersenyum setiap saat agar bisa ku ajak bercinta tanpa kenal waktu."

Keduanya lantas tertawa kecil untuk himbauan yang terlalu panjang. Baekhyun menjadi yang pertama memulai dengan mencuri cium pada bibir Chanyeol sementara lelaki itu mencari jalan untuk menembus sebuah lubang basah yang akan lepas keperawanannya. Ia menggeram perlahan, sejalan dengan itu Baekhyun mulai memejamkan mata erat seraya mencari pelampiasan dengan mencakar punggung Chanyeol.

Lalu ketika semakin sempit jalan yang Chanyeol tempuh, ia dengan perlahan menghentak benteng itu penuh keyakinan dan lolos membuat Baekhyun menitihkan air mata karena rasa sakit yang tak tertahan. Dikecup perlahan puncak kepala Baekhyun, turun pada pelipis, lalu menuju pipi dan berakhir di ceruk leher dengan imbuhan sebuah bisikan, "Selamat, kau tidak perawan lagi."

Baekhyun belum bisa menguasai diri, ia masih mencoba menetralkan rasa sakit dari pangkal pahanya dan beruntung Chanyeol membantu dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil.

"Jika masih terasa amat sakit, aku tidak akan melanjutkan."

"Dasar bodoh. Sudah setengah jalan mau mengakhiri. Mau mati di tanganku?"

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan ancaman itu lantas membawa dirinya sedikit menjauh untuk persiapan tindakan selanjutnya. Di bawahnya wajah Baekhyun nampak sangat basah oleh keringat serta air mata yang baru selesai ia hentikan dan kesemua itu nampak begitu eksotis.

"Biarkan aku bertanya sesuatu. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya di film yang kau lihat di ponselku setelah _tusukan_ ini berlangsung."

Baekhyun berdeham sebentar, "Aku tidak tahu dengan apa harus menyebutnya, tapi mereka bergerak cukup _random _lalu mendesah hebat. Aku sedikit heran bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan dua hal itu secara bersamaan?"

"Kalau begitu kita bagi tugas. Aku yang akan menggerakkan semuanya, dan kau mendesahlah yang hebat."

Chanyeol seperti tak butuh persetujuan Baekhyun karena lelaki itu menghentak pinggulnya cukup bertempo hingga praktis Baekhyun melingkarkan kaki di pinggang Chanyeol. Bukan hanya itu, Chanyeol bahkan kembali disibukkan dengan kuluman di payudara sebelah kanan-kiri yang ia lakukan dengan sangat adil. Sebelah tangannya tengah sibuk mengikat tangan Baekhyun di atas kepala hingga wanita itu tak bisa mencari pelampiasan selain mendesah.

Chanyeol benar-benar berkuasa. Ia tak melewatkan tiap bagian tersensitif Baekhyun dan mengukir jejak kemerahan di banyak tempat. Pinggulnya juga menghentak pada pangkal yang paling dalam; membuat Baekhyun meracau tidak jelas kala kenikmatan itu membuncah tanpa pamrih.

Di beberapa kesempatan Chanyeol sempat melakukan sedikit permainan dengan menghentikan hentakan. Ia ingin tahu reaksi Baekhyun yang ternyata menggeliat erotis dengan kukungan kaki di pinggang yang semakin erat. Wanita itu bahkan merintih untuk di lanjutkan, dan Chanyeol menurutinya dengan rasa lapang dada untuk hentakan-hentakan yang lebih dahsyat.

Racauan Baekhyun terhenti kala wanita itu merasa ada yang akan meledak. Matanya terpejam erat dan tangannya yang tersimpul di atas kepala hanya bisa mengepal seadanya sampai akhirnya ia merasa ada yang baru mengalir.

Mendapati Baekhyun sudah berada di puncak, Chanyeol menambah tempo pergerakan dan hentakan keras itu lolos beberapa kali untuk sebuah rasa yang ada di puncak. Chanyeol menggeram, mendorong sekuat tenaga pinggulnya hingga ia meloloskan desahan kecil dari bibir kala cairan itu menyirami dinding rahim Baekhyun.

Tubuh Chanyeol terjatuh lemas di atas Baekhyun. Tangannya tak lagi menyimpul tangan Baekhyun di atas kepala dan membuat wanita itu dapat memeluk Chanyeol sesuka hati.

"Jadi begini rasanya bercinta." Gumam Baekhyun yang mendapat reaksi senyum kecil dari Chanyeol. "Enak juga."

"Harusnya aku melakukan padamu sejak dulu."

"Dasar mesum!" Baekhyun memberi pukulan kecil di punggung Chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan hamil."

"Hm?"

"Aku mengeluarkannya di dalam."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya sebentar, "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak memakai pengaman dan sepenuhnya yakin cairan yang ku keluarkan sudah melakukan pekerjaannya di dalam sana."

"Maksudku, bagaimana bisa hanya dengan sekali lalu aku bisa hamil. Butuh waktu, _babe. _Beberapa orang bahkan harus melakukannya secara berulang-ulang baru bisa hamil."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan lagi berulang-ulang." Baru saja Chanyeol akan memulai dengan sesi percintaan baru, Baekhyun terburu menghentikan dengan menahan lelaki itu tepat di pundak. "Apa?"

"Nikahi aku dulu! Kau ini, bercintanya saja semangat tapi menikahiku masih belum ada kepastian."

Mendeham bibirnya sebentar, Chanyeol lantas meraih sesuatu di dekat jok depan yang tak ada kesulitan berarti untuk ia jangkau. Tangannya sibuk mengutak-atik sebuah benda kecil lantas mengambil tangan Baekhyun untuk ia sematkan sesuatu di jari manisnya.

"Menikah butuh surat dan segala hal yang membuatnya resmi di mata negara dan agama. Sebelum itu aku hanya perlu mengikatmu dengan cincin ini agar kau tidak bisa kemana-mana."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir, memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol lantas berujar penuh ketidakpuasan pada sesuatu yang tersemat di jari manisnya. "Cincin apanya! Ini hanya bagian dari gantungan kunci, Chanyeol!"

"Anggap saja itu cincin. Aku belum siap apapun karena terlalu mendadak. Besok, besok aku berjanji akan memberimu cincin."

"Janji?" Baekhyun menunjukkan kelingking dan Chanyeol menyambutnya untuk sekedar bertaut.

"Iya janji. Ya sudah, ayo bersiap-siap aku akan mencoba membuatmu hamil lagi." Chanyeol mulai mengambil posisi dan Baekhyun belum bersiap untuk apapun alhasil ia cukup panik.

"T—tung—AH!" desah keras lolos dan Baekhyun memicing.

"Sudah masuk, _sorry babe._"

"Pel—ahn!"

"_No, _jika pelan maka akan susah untuk menghamilimu—hh!"

"Teori dari manh—ah!"

"Dariku. Sudah jangan mengeluarkan suara apapun kecuali desahan—ahh!"

Dan _well, _Baekhyun patuh dengan segala kepasrahan di bawah sana karena ia terlampau menikmati semua yang terjamah di tubuhnya. Pun ketika Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya hingga menungging lantas menindihnya dari belakang sembari berbisik, "_I want to show you something._"

"_What?_"

Chanyeol tak memberi jawaban. Matanya yang kelam hanya memicing penuh ide gila tentang sebuah percintaan lebih hebat lalu memukul bongkah pantat Baekhyun cukup keras.

.

.

.

**End**

**Basyud : **yang bilang ini gantung dan minta sequel, ga dapet angpao kiss dari Ayoung wkakakak

Jadi, maafkan ide liar ini ya manteman. Berani baca itu baik, tapi ga baca juga gak apa wkwk

Saranghae 3


End file.
